


Like A One Way Ticket

by theclosetalker



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclosetalker/pseuds/theclosetalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Beca knows, when she looks at them she can't see anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A One Way Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a simple ABC fic about Chloe and Aubrey both wanting Beca and handling those feelings in very different ways. It snowballed (of course it did) into basically a retelling of the movie. It's not quite AU, because the movie canon is mostly the same. I just filled in the blanks (with a lot of sex).
> 
> This is Chloe/Aubrey first and foremost, with Beca as a fun - though temporary - addition.

"Chloe, stop."

Chloe's hand stills but doesn't move from between Aubrey's legs. She nuzzles the side of Aubrey's face; kisses her there before exhaling softly.

"Bree."

Aubrey closes her mouth and swallows hard. Her hand covers Chloe's forearm and she shakes her head.

"I'm just distracted."

"You're wound up," Chloe corrects her, planting another wet kiss on her cheek. "You need it." Aubrey lets out a short laugh. The tension Chloe spent the last half hour trying to rid her of is returning quickly.

"I _need_ eight girls that can at least pass for Bellas from afar," she snaps. "Auditions are this weekend and we've hardly found anybody to recruit."

"Oh," Chloe says, suddenly remembering. "I cornered Alt Girl in the bathroom today. She _can_ sing and I think I convinced her to audition." Chloe smiles proudly and Aubrey shoots her a dubious look.

"Do I even want to know?" Chloe shrugs in a way that makes Aubrey certain she already knows the answer to that question. "Chloe," she chastises, exasperated, "you can't go around accosting people in the shower."

"It worked on you," Chloe shoots back and Aubrey hates when she's smug. (Loves it sometimes, but _hates_ it.) "Come on, Bree," Chloe's voice softens, "stop stressing." Aubrey almost wants to laugh again.

"Chloe, you've known me for three years. When have I ever been able to stop stressing?"

"When I'm fucking you," Chloe answers without missing a beat. Aubrey inhales sharply, flushing. Chloe has always been startlingly honest and, while Aubrey knows it, she's never quite prepared for it.

"You can be so crude."

"Yeah," Chloe agrees easily, planting sloppy kisses on Aubrey's jaw and neck. She presses the heel of her hand harder against Aubrey's clit, grinning when Aubrey's hips lift off the bed, seeking more pressure. "And you love it."

Aubrey lets out a shaky breath, fingers digging into Chloe's wrist, encouraging her to resume her earlier movement. She turns her head, seeking out Chloe's lips, moaning when she finds Chloe's mouth waiting for her, hot and hungry.

"I love _you_ ," is what Aubrey finally says when she catches her breath.

Auditions are so disappointing, even Chloe almost has a hard time remaining positive. Then Alt Girl shows up, late and unprepared, and Chloe knows Aubrey's already considering that two strikes against her, but she also knows Aubrey will change her mind once she hears her sing.

(Maybe.

Definitely after some prodding.)

Alt Girl wants the cup in front of them. It's a simple, if weird, request and Chloe is curious to see where it's leading. Aubrey is not amused and Chloe can feel the tension radiating off her in waves.

Beca, as she introduces herself after her performance, is good. Even Aubrey has to think so. Chloe knows she'd never actually admit it because Beca still doesn't look anything like what Aubrey wants a Bella to, but that's okay because Chloe's grinning enough for the both of them and doesn't stop even when Aubrey kicks her under the table.

Her implication is clear: _I hate everything about this_ , but Chloe's not worried. They end up with a good, however unconventional, group of girls at the audition.

"I think we should accept everyone," Chloe says when they're mulling it over in their dorm. Aubrey doesn't agree and it's all over her face.

"Chlo," she scoffs, "the Bellas have always been super exclusive. We have tradition to uphold."

"We have a group of two," Chloe reminds her. "If we want a shot at nationals, we need to focus on talent, and there were a lot of girls with potential today."

Aubrey huffs. She knows Chloe's right. That does't bother her as much as being wrong does; as much as a repeat of last year's embarrassment does.

"Stacie can sing and has the added bonus of looking like a Bella," Aubrey says and then looks distraught as she continues, "except for those faces."

"We'll work with her on that," Chloe promises with an easy shrug. Aubrey just sighs and relents because Chloe has an answer for everything. It's frustrating and charming in equal measure. "Fat Amy, for sure," she continues, spreading the info sheets out on the bed. "Cynthia Rose. Jessica."

They go through the girls one by one, comparing notes. There's a lull in the conversation. Chloe knows Aubrey's not going to be the one to bring Beca up. She grabs Beca's page and holds it up for Aubrey to see.

"I _know_ you liked her," she says.

"Her voice," Aubrey relents begrudgingly. "She'd be great if the judges were blind." Chloe chuckles despite herself, dropping the sheet back onto the bed. Her hands slide around Aubrey's waist and she angles her head, kissing Aubrey on her pouting lips.

"You know what I think?" Chloe pulls back to look at her, brow arched challengingly. "I think you're kinda into Beca."

"Who?" Aubrey asks and Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Alt Girl."

Aubrey scowls at her.

"How could I possibly be into _her_?" she scoffs. "She dresses like she's going to a rock concert. She has four tattoos - _that we can see_ ," Aubrey continues, making a face. "And her voice can't make me forget all those piercings."

"She has five tattoos," Chloe corrects after a moment and Aubrey meets her eyes searchingly. "The one you can't see," she elaborates, teasing smile on her lips, "you can see when she's topless." She pauses and her grin grows wider. "Which I have."

"…because you're a creeper with no concept of personal space," Aubrey finishes, but it's more affectionate than insulting.

"She has great tits, Bree," Chloe says, then lowers her gaze admiringly. "Not as great as yours though," she adds, sliding one hand over the curve of Aubrey's breast.

"Are you into her?" Aubrey asks, half distracted by the way Chloe's thumb is circling her nipple. "Beca?"

"She's hot," Chloe readily admits. "And," she cocks her head to the side, "it's been a while for us."

"How about someone less alternative?" Aubrey tries. "Like Stacie." Chloe doesn't seem to consider it; doesn't even seem to register it. (Chloe has moments of selective hearing: she can match pitch impeccably, pick up on the slightest aroused hitch in Aubrey's breathing, catch the crinkle of a bag of chips while in the next room, but _I'm trying to concentrate_ or _I have class in a half hour_ goes in one ear and out the other.)

"I'll feel Beca out at the initiation party, okay? Metaphorically," Chloe adds when Aubrey arches a brow at her. "I'll be subtle."

"That's not exactly your forte, Chlo," Aubrey comments wryly and Chloe's mouth drops open in mock offense.

" _Rude_ , Bree." Aubrey does her best to stifle a smile as she says:

"Look where your hand is." Chloe's eyes drop down to the hand that's somehow worked its way under Aubrey's sweater. She barely remembers doing that.

"Okay, yeah," Chloe says after a moment. "I see your point."

What Chloe lacks in subtlety, she more than makes up for in charm. She invades Beca's personal space and Beca seems nervous, but it's the good kind of nervousness. Not the panicky nervousness when Chloe burst in on her in the shower and refused to leave unless Beca sang for her, but the kind where Beca smiles at her a lot.

Chloe considers it a successful interaction, despite Beca spending a lot of time talking to a Treblemaker after. She watches as she waits on the keg line and the exchange seems harmless enough, but she's going to do what she can to make sure it stays off Aubrey's radar anyway. Aubrey is incredibly observant and intensely focused, but she's also really easy to distract given the right diversion.

(And Chloe has two such diversions in her bra.)

With a beer in each hand, she finds Aubrey in the crowd; offers her a cup with a grin on her face that makes Aubrey both wary and aroused. She narrows her gaze and tentatively accepts the beer.

"What are you up to, Chlo?"

"Trying to get you drunk, for starters," Chloe says and taps the bottom of Aubrey's cup with her index finger. "So drink up." Aubrey laughs and gamely takes a long sip. Chloe smiles that big pleased smile and follows suit. Music starts blaring through the speakers and they sing along; drink and dance. All the while, Aubrey keeps a watchful eye - or tries to, when Chloe's not serenading her ardently or using the crowd cover to covertly feel her up.

As the crowd thins out, Chloe sees Beca leaving with a bunch of Bellas. It doesn't escape Aubrey's notice either and Chloe can hear the short, relieved exhale that passes her lips. Chloe's relieved too because now she can command Aubrey's full attention. She throws an arm around Aubrey's shoulder and leans on her.

"So, my plan kind of backfired," she whispers conspiratorially, then gives Aubrey a lopsided grin. "You're not drunk, but I am."

"I noticed," Aubrey says with an indulgent smile.

"Time to go?" Chloe asks and Aubrey nods, hand wrapping around Chloe's waist to keep her steady as they ascend the stone steps. Chloe is flushed from the alcohol; from exerting the modicum of self restraint that's kept her from grinding onto Aubrey's leg.

That shred of self control vanishes as soon as they get back to their dorm. Chloe launches herself at Aubrey and kisses her the way she's wanted to all night. Aubrey lets Chloe's tongue work its way into her mouth; lets herself enjoy the kiss for a couple minutes before gently pushing on Chloe's shoulders.

"Chlo," she sighs, "we have rehearsals tomorrow." Chloe's brow furrows. Bellas practice is the last thing on her mind, but Aubrey is sometimes single-minded to the point of frustration.

"Not until noon," she reminds her.

"We need to sleep," Aubrey says. "You know I want to get there extra early to set up and make sure everything goes smoothly." She turns and makes a move for the desk, shifting textbooks, shuffling papers around. "I still have to get the song list copies together and - "

"Bree," Chloe interrupts her, "I think you're missing the point here."

"And what's that?" Aubrey asks, turning around to look at Chloe. Chloe doesn't have an answer, but Aubrey doesn't need one because Chloe's standing there topless. (Chloe plays dirty sometimes but Aubrey can never bring herself to complain.)

Aubrey wakes up under a human blanket. Chloe is heavy and warm, soft in all the right places. She smoothes Chloe's hair back and kisses her forehead. Chloe stirs, burying her face in the crook of Aubrey's neck. Aubrey's hand skims up and down her back.

"Chlo," Aubrey says gently, "we have to get up." Chloe groans sleepily and plants a lazy kiss on Aubrey's clavicle.

"Five more minutes."

"You're impossible to get out of bed," Aubrey sighs.

"But super easy to get in," Chloe murmurs playfully.

Chloe does get out of bed - after only a couple of minutes, thanks to the promise of a joint shower. (Chloe isn't the only one who can play dirty.)

Aubrey's leaning close to the mirror, carefully applying lip gloss. Her eyes dart to Chloe's reflection as she pulls her pants up over her hips and fastens the fly.

"Excited for our first practice in charge?" Chloe asks before her head disappears under her shirt.

"That's not quite the word for it," Aubrey responds. She fastens the clasp of her silver chain and touches the pendant, centering it on her neck.

"If the word is nervous," Chloe starts, meeting Aubrey's eyes in the mirror, "you shouldn't be." She gives Aubrey an encouraging smile. "I've got your back." Aubrey nods gratefully and turns around. She picks up her sneakers and stuffs them into the gym bag on the bed; zips it up and slings it over her shoulder.

Chloe does the same with her bag and they head outside together; walk to the practice auditorium discussing the new additions. Chloe gets a coffee along the way, Aubrey gets a juice, and they split a blueberry muffin. (It's more 60/40 because Aubrey always lets Chloe have the first and last bites.)

Aubrey works on the schedule for the upcoming week while Chloe collates the song list copies and staples the pages together. Then she arranges two rows of chairs facing the boards, in neat lines of five each, while Aubrey makes sure the flow chart on the whiteboard is just so.

"Did you see Beca flirting with that Treble last night?" Aubrey breaks the silence. By the level of annoyance in her voice, it's clear she's been thinking about it for a while. Chloe gives her a surprised look and Aubrey almost rolls her eyes. "Of course I saw it."

"It was hardly flirting. He brought her a beer and wanted to talk to her," Chloe responds and shrugs. "What was she supposed to do, shove him to the ground and run off?"

Aubrey considers that for a moment.

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"His name is Jesse, and he's barely been a Treble for ten minutes. He's kind of nice."

" _Nice_?" Aubrey echoes. She narrows her eyes at Chloe. "Well," she lets out a scoff, "you like everyone."

"Yeah," Chloe agrees easily. "I like Jesse and I like Beca and I like _you_." Aubrey's scowl fades at that. "Don't make a big deal about this, Bree," Chloe continues.

"I - " Aubrey starts and hesitates, knowing she can't lie to Chloe. "I can't promise that." Chloe's eyebrows knit together. It's rare that Aubrey sees her troubled by anything and she steps forward, reaching for Chloe's arms; rubs them comfortingly.

"Can you at least promise not to kill anyone during our first practice?" Chloe eventually asks. Aubrey chuckles softly, leaning forward to hiss Chloe's concerned brow.

"I think I can manage that."

Aubrey does, but just barely.

She finds out - Chloe's not sure how - that one of the girls has been Treble-tainted and promptly hunts down Kori, demands the Bella scarf back, and almost makes her cry. She zeroes in on Mary Elise a minute into practice (Chloe thinks that's a record), like she can smell the Treble on her, and summarily kicks her out in front of everyone.

Practice itself is relatively uneventful - until it's over and Aubrey accuses Beca of having a toner for Jesse. Beca can't help laughing because, a toner? It's a ridiculous made up word and she emphatically _does not_ , but Aubrey is looking at her like she knows everything and it makes her so annoyed that she forgets to deny it in favor of antagonizing Aubrey.

Which it does. She's pacing the length of the room, ranting about Beca's blatant insubordination; her inability to function within a group like the Bellas. Chloe wants to laugh at the way Beca has gotten under Aubrey's skin, but she's pretty sure that wouldn't go over well. She contents herself with sitting on the end of the bed, watching as steam practically shoots out of Aubrey's ears.

"That's what we get," she's saying angrily. "For making decisions with our toners. She's impossible. She's obnoxious. She's not a Bella."

"Aubrey, stop," Chloe finally says, standing up. "This isn't helping." Aubrey quits pacing and Chloe can hear her take a couple of cleansing breaths. "I'll talk to Beca tomorrow."

Aubrey turns around at that and pins Chloe with a gaze that makes Chloe's stomach tighten. She's only seen that look in Aubrey's eyes a handful of times - the most recent after vomiting all over the third row at finals earlier in the year.

Aubrey closes the distance between them and puts her hands under Chloe's arms; uses her height advantage to push Chloe back against the wall, holding her there with her hips. Then she kisses Chloe desperately.

"I want you to get the strap on," Aubrey pants against her mouth, "and fuck me with it."

Chloe nods and Aubrey lets her go. Unceremoniously, Aubrey tugs her sweater up over her head; unzips her skirt and pushes it past her hips. Chloe strips down to her underwear and digs out the dildo hidden in the depths of the dresser.

Aubrey removes her bra and underwear and then lies on the bed, propped up on her elbows, watching as Chloe fastens the harness in place, pulling the straps tight. Then Chloe kneels on the foot of the bed; crawls up between Aubrey's legs and Aubrey spreads them further to accommodate her.

Leaning forward onto her hands, Chloe presses a hot kiss to Aubrey's mouth. It lasts for a few moments and then Aubrey drops onto her back, head sinking into the pillow. She spreads her arms out, fingers curling around the edges of the bed. Chloe knows she's bracing herself as much as she is reminding herself that she requested (demanded, _needs_ ) this.

Chloe shifts, balancing on one hand while the other grips the base of the dildo. She drags it along Aubrey's slit, coating the tip in Aubrey's arousal, before easing it into her. Aubrey inhales sharply; holds her breath as Chloe slides in all the way.

Chloe's hips settle heavily against hers and Aubrey's brain goes foggy. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around Chloe's waist; digs her fingers into Chloe's ass, pulling her; holding her in place as she adjusts to the dildo inside her.

"No," Chloe says, reaching back and grabbing Aubrey's arm; struggling against Aubrey's strength before pinning it to the bed beside Aubrey's head. "I'm in charge here." She rocks her hips into Aubrey and says pointedly, "you wanted this."

Aubrey quickly nods. She lifts her free hand above her head, gripping the headboard, and Chloe shifts, letting her do the same with her other hand.

"Fuck me," Aubrey says breathlessly. "Fuck me."

Chloe pulls out and slowly sinks back in, her eyes never leaving Aubrey's. She watches Aubrey's face as she sets a steady rhythm and gradually picks up speed. Unable to resist, Chloe ducks her head and catches a nipple between her lips. She swirls her tongue around it and then opens her mouth, taking more of Aubrey's breast in.

The bed shifts underneath them with every thrust. Aubrey lets out a sound that makes Chloe's hips falter; makes Chloe wonder if she's hurting her, but Aubrey clutches the headboard harder, knuckles turning white, and says between gasps:

"Harder. Fuck me harder."

Chloe drops onto one elbow and grabs at the back of Aubrey's thigh, encouraging Aubrey to bend her leg. She hooks her arm underneath Aubrey's thigh, stretching her open, and drives in again. With every rough fuck, she grinds her hips, adding pressure to Aubrey's clit, and kisses her again, hot and greedy.

Aubrey shudders violently beneath her, moaning into her mouth, and Chloe eases her thrusts, letting Aubrey ride out her orgasm. Still breathing shakily, Aubrey unwraps her fingers from around the headboard. Chloe lets go of Aubrey's leg and it drops onto the bed.

It takes a few moments for Aubrey to focus on Chloe's face and when she finally does, she tangles her fingers in Chloe's hair and pulls her down, kissing her languidly. Then Aubrey pushes off the bed, rolling them over until she's lying on top.

She sits up, straddling Chloe, and slides off the dildo; slides back until she's sitting on Chloe's legs. She unfastens the harness and tosses it aside, then hooks her fingers in the waistband of Chloe's underwear and tugs them off.

Chloe watches with rapt attention, bottom lip pinned between her teeth, as Aubrey settles between her legs. She kisses the neat patch of curls in front of her and Chloe moans softly. Aubrey smiles wickedly and snakes her arms under Chloe's thighs; smoothes her hands over Chloe's stomach and hips. She licks Chloe's slit; flattens her tongue against Chloe's clit, and Chloe squirms under her, moaning louder.

"Fuck, Bree." She fists her hands in the pillow under her head, unable to keep from grinding against Aubrey's insistent mouth. She comes hard, hips twisting under Aubrey's hands as her eyes squeeze shut. Aubrey continues to devour her until she feels Chloe's hand on the back of her head. "Come here," Chloe says, breathing heavily. Aubrey obliges, crawling up Chloe's body; hovering over her. "God, your mouth is amazing," she murmurs, cupping Aubrey's face and drawing her in for a slow kiss.

"Years of practice," Aubrey mumbles against her mouth. "All those ridiculous vocal warm ups Alice made us do."

"I don't think that was what she was preparing us for," Chloe laughs. Aubrey rolls onto her side, keeping the length of her body tucked against Chloe's. She brings he hand to Chloe's stomach and strokes idly.

"I'm going to turn those new girls into Bellas if it kills me," she tells Chloe. "Or them." Chloe chuckles softly and angles her head towards Aubrey.

"Don't worry," she says, "we've got all week to practice."

The SBT mixer approaches too fast for Aubrey's liking. She's still not sure they're ready to perform in public, but it's an essential step on the road to preparing for regionals. They'll never last in competition if they can't even entertain a group of frat boys who don't expect more than pretty girls in skirts making music with their mouths.

It's a disaster, to put it mildly.

(To _not_ put it mildly, they flail around off-pitch and out of sync, like a group of confused seals trying to sing a Gloria Estefan song.)

Aubrey is mortified.

To make things worse, Chloe, near tears, announces she has nodes. Aubrey couldn't be more distraught if it was her own vocal ability in jeopardy. She clutches Chloe's hands, trying to transfer her strength to her, and doesn't let go until they're back in their dorm.

"I can't believe this, Chlo," Aubrey says softly. Chloe can hear the emotion in her voice. "This was supposed to be our year."

"It's still our year," Chloe promises her. "I'll be with you every step of the way, even if you have to give my solo to someone else." Aubrey groans at the thought.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Carefully, she unties the scarf around Chloe's neck and drops it onto the table. She places a gentle, open-mouthed kiss on one side of Chloe's neck, then the other. Chloe moans softly and Aubrey pulls back to look at her, concern in her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"Not now," Chloe shakes her head.

"What can I do?" Aubrey asks. "Tea? Ice cream? Cheesy movie?" Chloe gives Aubrey a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"How about a hug?" Aubrey envelops her immediately, cradling the back of Chloe's head with one hand as the other splays comfortingly between her shoulder-blades. Chloe moans contentedly, turning to bury her face in the crook of Aubrey's neck; taking a slow, cleansing breath, breathing Aubrey in. "And a movie?" she adds hopefully. "And ice cream?"

Chloe can feel Aubrey's nod; hear the throaty chuckle followed by:

"Whatever you want."

What Chloe _really_ wants is to sing in the shower - just belt out one of her jams because nothing starts her day off better - but she contents herself with listening to Aubrey and singing along in her head. She tries to follow her doctor's advice and pace herself. It's hard when every mood reminds her of a song; every song she hears makes her want to sing along, but Aubrey's always there with a withering glare or a well timed kiss or a hand over her mouth to remind her to take it easy.

On the morning of the riff off, Chloe takes a vow of silence, zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key. It's one of her favorite events and she's saving her voice for it - even if it means having to bite her tongue a hundred times throughout the day.

It's worth it. Chloe _loves_ singing with Aubrey and she can already feel a bond with the new Bellas that she never felt with the old ones.

They end up losing on a ridiculous technicality.

Aubrey hates to lose and can't understand how Beca thinks it doesn't matter; that it was good that they just had _fun_. Aubrey doesn't practice two hours a day (at least), every day, just for _fun_. She does it because she wants to be the best; wants the Bellas to be the best.

She tells Beca that, in no uncertain terms, after the next practice.

"You need to take this seriously, Beca."

"I'm at every practice," Beca reminds her. "How is that not serious?"

"You're not focused," Aubrey snaps. "Regionals will be here before we know it and you're distracted." Beca's eyes dart to Chloe, who's standing there watching with an expression Beca can't quite decipher. "Get your shit together," Aubrey adds before Beca can respond and then stalks off, footsteps echoing throughout the auditorium. Beca waits to hear the door slam shut and then lets out a frustrated groan.

"What is with her?" It's mostly rhetorical and she doesn't expect Chloe to answer, but Chloe has done nothing but surprise her since they've met.

"Aubrey doesn't deal well with wanting something she can't have."

"Wanting what?" Beca asks, brow furrowed. "A used Hoobastank microphone? Does Aubrey even know who they are?"

"No," Chloe answers. "It's not the microphone Aubrey wants."

"Then what?" Beca asks again. Chloe just looks at her expectantly with those bright blue eyes and it takes a good ten seconds for it to click in Beca's head. When it does, she practically sputters, "what, _me_?"

"She knows you want Jesse," Chloe says by way of response. "Which is totally cool, so long as you don't act on it during the season. Or where Aubrey can see it," she adds as an afterthought. "She doesn't take rejection well, but - we're working on that."

Beca is just flabbergasted and trying really hard not to show it. Chloe's standing there so casually and it's worse, in a way, than Chloe barging in on her in the shower and making her sing naked; worse than Chloe's eyes locking on hers as she tried to keep her voice from wavering.

That was _weird_ , but Chloe's weird and Beca gets that. This, Beca doesn't get at all.

"I don't - " she says after a long moment, "want Jesse." There's a handful of responses that should take priority, but for some reason all she wants to do is make it clear that, regardless of Aubrey's stupid oath, she isn't interested in Jesse.

"You don't?" Chloe cocks her head, genuinely surprised.

"No," Beca replies. "He's just a friend." A smile spreads on Chloe's face - slow and kind of creepy, like Chloe's imagining her naked, and Beca folds her arms across her chest as a reflex. "So, what," she says, brow furrowing again, "the reason Aubrey's a bitch to me is because she, like, has the hots for me?" It sounds ridiculous when she puts it that way, but Chloe actually nods.

"Aubrey's complicated. She's a little prickly - okay, a lot prickly," she amends when Beca shoots her a disbelieving look, "but underneath that, she's totes amazing. And hot, clearly."

"What are you, her wingman?" Beca scoffs. "Pimp?"

"I'm her girlfriend," Chloe tells her and that's the last answer Beca expected to get. She honest to god would've been more prepared for the pimp thing.

"Oh," she laughs nervously, "so you're propositioning me for a threesome?" She's eighty percent joking but Chloe's face remains impassive. "Wait," she says, suddenly somber, "are you propositioning me for a threesome?"

Chloe nods and looks at her, eyes strikingly blue and earnest.

"You should think about it."

"I - won't be able to think about anything else," Beca tells her and it's so unexpectedly honest that Chloe almost smiles. "But I'm not - " she just stops there, shaking her head, unsure how to finish that sentence, but Chloe just nods in understanding.

"It's cool."

And things _are_ cool.

Chloe and Aubrey don't act any differently towards her. Chloe still doesn't grasp the concept of personal space and Aubrey is as harsh and demanding as ever. Beca almost forgets that it happened, that Chloe proposed a threesome with Aubrey last week.

What she _can't_ forget is the implication of that invitation: Chloe and Aubrey are a _thing_. Beca doesn't know what, exactly, but she's pretty confident it involves them having sex. (And between Chloe's touchy-feely, boundary-free nature and Aubrey's tightly wound and controlling disposition, it's surely lots and lots of interesting sex.)

Now that Beca knows, when she looks at them she can't see anything else. The way Chloe's hand brushes against Aubrey's; the way Aubrey's gaze lingers as Chloe goes through the choreography; the way they smile at each other.

Sometimes when she's bored, she finds her mind drifting. She can easily (too easily) recall the contours of Chloe's body and Aubrey's sweaters and jeans leave little to the imagination. She can't help but wonder what they're like behind closed doors; what their dynamic is. If Aubrey is as demanding as she is during practice; if Chloe is as accommodating. She wonders what their voices, which harmonize so perfectly when they're singing, sound like in the throes of passion.

( _Ugh_. That sounds so queerballs.)

They come in second at regionals. It's enough (just barely) to get them through to the next round. Aubrey holds the reigns tighter than ever - struggling against her nerves, her doubt, her unending desire to prove herself.

Things are strained. They go from bad, skipping over worse, and straight to hell.

Beca screws up their shot at finals. She doesn't _mean_ to. She wanted to help, despite Aubrey's numerous warnings to stay on book, but it backfires and it makes Aubrey _furious_. She rants at Beca about how selfish she is; how much of a mistake it was to let her into the group; how she's screwing Jesse behind everyone's backs.

Beca hates having that thrown in her face most of all. She hasn't done anything with Jesse - hasn't had time, hasn't _wanted_ to - and she actually _likes_ this stupid group, and more so, these girls and she just wanted to help them win.

Chloe tries to diffuse things - it's too little, too late - and Aubrey snaps at her and stalks off. Honestly, Chloe's used to the temper flares by now, but she's not used to being just another Bella reduced to tears in Aubrey's wake.

They take some time apart. All the Bellas do, since their season is abruptly over. Aubrey throws herself into working out; forces herself back on track for her final semester. Her ten year plan doesn't have an allowance for wallowing in self-pity. (If it did, she would've used it up after finals last year.)

Chloe goes home and finally goes through with the surgery for her nodes. She doesn't tell anyone except her parents. (She starts a text message for Aubrey a dozen times. Sometimes she writes two words, sometimes twenty, but she can never bring herself to hit send.)

They get another shot at finals, but everything comes crashing down. It's a long overdue eruption of anger and frustration and honesty. Chloe is trying not to cry and Aubrey musters up the strength to stand; to reach out to Beca and ask for help. She looks overwrought and Beca has never wanted to help someone more; never wanted to be this serious about anything that's not her music.

Beca will carry the pitch pipe proudly.

(After disinfecting it.)

She leads the Bellas to the abandoned pool where magic happened for them once. Even if Aubrey never saw it that way and even though they lost the riff off, something spontaneous and special started there. Beca wants to get that back for them.

Aubrey is nervous but then Chloe's hand is in hers, squeezing, and she knows what song to pick. She knows she can trust Beca with this. When it's over, Aubrey smiles and it's the first time Beca's ever been on the receiving end. It makes her swell with pride. Then Aubrey glances at Chloe and they exchange this _look_ that's part awe and part adoration, and Beca is just filled with endless want.

"You were amazing," Chloe says when they're back in their dorm. She grabs both of Aubrey's hands and Aubrey smiles at her, broad and genuine.

"We were all amazing," she amends. She squeezes Chloe's hands and studies the face of the girl that's been her best friend, the person she could tell anything - _everything_ \- to, for the past four years. "You could've told me," she finally says, voice soft.

It's vague but she and Chloe have always been able to communicate with a few words; a look. "You could've told me," Aubrey repeats and Chloe can hear the despair, the _fervor_ , in her voice, "and I would've dropped everything."

"I know, Bree," Chloe says, and she does. She knows Aubrey would've flown out on a moment's notice and stayed by her side through it all. "I just couldn't - " her voice catches and Aubrey just nods; pulls Chloe into her arms and hugs her fiercely.

"It's over," Aubrey murmurs into her hair. "We're going to be better after this." She doesn't say it, doesn't have to, but she means the two of them as much as the Bellas.

They _are_ better - and even that's an understatement. They _win_. It's the single most exhilarating, gratifying, redeeming moment of Aubrey's life, and it's made infinitely better by having Chloe - by having all of the Bellas, really - at her side.

Aubrey and Beca hug and it's the first meaningful physical contact they've ever had. They're flushed with excitement; sweaty and smiling and trying to catch their breath. Aubrey is deceptively strong, lithe but solid against her. She turns, throwing her arms around Chloe's neck and Beca gets all but tackled by Amy; crushed into a group hug between Stacie and Jessica.

But she can't take her eyes off Aubrey and Chloe.

Chloe, with her sparkling blue eyes and wide smile and endless charm, is undeniably attractive. Beca's known that since Chloe barged in on her in the shower and Beca had a hard time maintaining eye contact.

Aubrey's been impossible to read, unreasonable and unyielding, from the get-go. Beca's found her alternately infuriating and alluring (generally more the former than latter). But once her ridiculously impenetrable guard is down, it's easy to see what Chloe does. Aubrey, when she's not being crushed by the weight of her own expectations, is gorgeous.

They celebrate at a nearby karaoke bar - Bellas and Trebles, and Aubrey is too busy smiling and clutching the trophy in her hands to object to the mix. The monopolize a few tables and Aubrey sets the award down in the middle of one, gazing up at it proudly. Then they all huddle together to look over the song list. The newly crowned winners get first dibs: Aubrey picks a Dixie Chicks song and pulls Chloe up on stage with her. Stacie manages to make Britney Spears even more inappropriate, and Cynthia Rose and Denise reconcile over a Heart song.

Beca looks up from the list, smiling as she watches the girls clustered around her talking excitedly. Across the table, Chloe says something in Aubrey's ear that makes her laugh and Beca has never seen Aubrey look so carefree. (She doesn't feel selfish about mentally taking some of the credit for that.)

Bumper is on the stage making a drunken mess of a Journey song when Chloe and Aubrey announce they're cutting out early. (Aubrey also adds a pointed instruction to guard the trophy with their lives lest she make good on her wolf warning.) The girls are disappointed (and somewhat terrified) but it's short-lived as the music changes and Amy starts belting out a Lady Gaga song that commands everyone's attention.

But Beca can't help watching them leave; can't help the all too familiar twinge of envy - of _desire_ \- that settles in her stomach.

Chloe and Aubrey walk back to the hotel, arms wrapped around each other. Once they're in their room, Chloe laces their fingers together and gazes up at Aubrey. Aubrey's heart has been racing all night, but it pounds even harder as Chloe pulls her closer.

"I can't believe we did it," she says, still breathless with excitement. Chloe responds with a shameless smile.

"Aca-believe it."

"Does that sound as ridiculous when I say it?" Aubrey wonders.

"It sounds aca-awesome when you say it," Chloe teases, grin growing impossibly wider.

"Okay," Aubrey shakes her head, laughing, "stop talking and kiss me." Needing no further urging, Chloe tilts her head up to capture Aubrey's lips. She leans into Aubrey, pushing her up against the door, freeing her hands to squeeze Aubrey's breasts as they kiss slowly. Aubrey moans softly, tangling her hands in Chloe's hair. She opens her mouth, encouraging Chloe to deepen the kiss.

There's a knock. Aubrey can feel the vibration against her back. She exchanges a quizzical look with Chloe and then takes a few steps into the room. When Chloe opens the door, Beca's standing on the other side.

"Hey," Chloe says, surprised, and tilts her head curiously. "I thought you were celebrating with the rest of the Bellas."

"I was," Beca starts, "but I - "

Chloe gestures for her to come in.

"Thanks. Hi, Aubrey," Beca acknowledges her with a slight smile, which Aubrey returns. Her lipstick is smudged, kissed off, and Beca flushes at the thought that she interrupted something; that seconds earlier, their mouths - their _hands_ \- were all over each other. "I just - " Beca fumbles for the words. She looks over at Chloe, who looks at her expectantly; nods encouragingly. "So - how exactly would this work?" She feels awkward as soon as she says it but the embarrassment is nothing compared to the weeks she spent just wondering, _imagining_.

"Aubrey fucks you and I watch," Chloe says without hesitation. "And then I get to fuck you both."

"That's - " Beca inhales sharply. "Specific." She can't stop the images from flashing through her mind. Chloe nods because, _yeah_ , that's the idea. "Is it negotiable?" Beca asks. She doesn't miss the smirk forming on Aubrey's lips: _always have input on the choreography, don't you?_ But Chloe looks genuinely intrigued.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to watch you two," Beca responds, eyes moving from Chloe's to Aubrey's. "I've _been_ watching you two. Ever since you mentioned this," she turns back to Chloe, "I can't get it out of my head." Chloe lets out a throaty chuckle.

"You did say something about that happening." Smirking, she glances at Aubrey, and adds, "I think we can manage that." She moves towards Aubrey deliberately; threads her hand in Aubrey's hair and pulls gently until their lips meet. It's tender at first, then Beca catches a flash of Chloe's tongue as it slips into Aubrey's mouth with a practiced ease. Chloe's free hand moves between them, curving around Aubrey's breast, and Aubrey moans softly.

"That's so hot," Beca whispers. Chloe and Aubrey turn to look at her and Beca instantly regrets opening her mouth. "Please don't stop."

"We're just getting started," Chloe promises. She leans close to Aubrey's ear and whispers something that Beca can't make out. Aubrey looks at Beca for a moment, briefly anxious, and then squares her shoulders; crosses over to Beca and cups her face, kissing her thoroughly.

Beca grunts in surprise but her hands quickly find Aubrey's hips; quickly slide over the back pockets of her jeans and pull her closer. She responds enthusiastically, mouth open to deepen the kiss as she gropes Aubrey.

With a little effort, Aubrey breaks the kiss and draws in a shuddering breath. She lets out a puff of air that sounds almost like a laugh and looks back at Chloe.

"Yeah, I know," Beca says, "my toner is showing." She grins at both of them, then meets Aubrey's eyes as she continues, "you were right about my having one, Aubrey, but it was never for Jesse."

"Who was it for?" Aubrey asks, daring Beca to be honest.

"Chloe, for starters," Beca tells her. "Clearly not _just_ Chloe."

"Clearly," Aubrey concurs, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"Kiss her again," Chloe says after a moment. It's a blatant order, directed at Aubrey. Instead of complying, Aubrey turns to Chloe and arches an inquiring brow. "What?" Chloe asks. "Was I being too subtle?"

"Never," Aubrey responds, voice laced with amusement. "But maybe I want to watch you kiss her now."

"Maybe?" Chloe echoes, challenging her; fishing for a better answer. Aubrey's face turns serious as she commands:

"Kiss her now."

And there it is.

Chloe grabs the front of Beca's shirt and uses it to pull her closer, kissing her. Beca wastes no time bringing her hand up to Chloe's breast, squeezing eagerly, as the other rounds Chloe's hip and settles on her ass.

Chloe starts unbuttoning Beca's shirt; untucks it from her pants. Then Beca feels another set of hands on her, sliding her shirt off shoulders. Aubrey plants a hot kiss on her bare shoulder as Chloe unzips her fly and Beca's mind goes fuzzy as her body floods with desire. Before Beca even realizes what's happening, she's standing there in her underwear.

"Wow, that happened quicker than I thought it would." She says it mostly to herself but Chloe catches it and gives her that slow, creepy smile. Her eyes lower, this time lingering freely on Beca's breasts.

"Sit," Chloe says, cocking her head towards the bed. Beca does and looks at Chloe and Aubrey curiously when they don't join her. "You said you wanted to watch," Chloe points out. Wordlessly, Beca nods and watches as they start to undress each other. They move fluidly, kissing and caressing intimately, like they've done this plenty of times before. With a jolt of arousal, Beca remembers that they _have_.

Aubrey tangles her hands in Chloe's hair as Chloe kisses down her neck. She angles her head, giving Chloe better access, and meets Beca's gaze, reveling in how intently Beca is watching them.

"Take your underwear off," Aubrey says to her, "and get on the bed."

With an obedience that almost shocks her, Beca lifts her hips and shimmies out of her underwear. She can feel both girls watching her and it makes her face grow hot. She scoots back onto the mattress and settles in the middle with her head against a pillow.

Chloe rounds the bed while Aubrey comes at her head on. Chloe kneels by Beca's head and Aubrey climbs onto the foot of the bed and crawls towards her.

Chloe smoothes her hand over Beca's collarbone; drifts down between her breasts and back up again, watching as Aubrey styles between Beca's legs. Beca squirms in anticipation as Aubrey kisses the inside of her thigh.

"Aubrey's really good at this," Chloe brags, smiling. Beca wants to say something witty in response but the only thing that comes out is a keening moan as Aubrey's tongue connects with her clit.

"Fuck," she gasps, fisting the sheets at her sides. She grits her teeth, suppressing the urge to lift her hips off the bed and grind into Aubrey's face. Distractedly, Chloe caresses Beca's breasts, watching the way Aubrey's head moves between Beca's legs. Aubrey pulls back, meeting Chloe's gaze, and gives her this _look_ \- knowing, smug - as she pushes a finger into Beca's cunt. "Jesus," Beca lets out a sharp breath. She can feel herself clench around Aubrey's finger, already shamefully close to coming, and Aubrey keeps still, letting her pull back from the edge. Chloe is no such help, giving Beca's nipple a mischievous tweak; grinning when Beca groans pitifully.

The exchange isn't lost on Aubrey who lets out a throaty chuckle before withdrawing her finger and sliding two back in. She moves slowly, careful to keep the heel of her hand away from Beca's sensitive clit. Holding a steady rhythm, Aubrey moves up Beca's body, free hand braced against the bed, and leans down to kiss her. Beca is too distracted to do much more than pant into Aubrey's mouth so Aubrey angles her head and kisses Chloe.

Beca watches as their tongues tangle, steadily thrusting her hips against Aubrey's hand. Unable to help herself, she reaches up and covers Aubrey's breasts, letting them fill her cupped hands. Aubrey's taut nipples scrape against her palms and the sensation makes Aubrey moan into Chloe's mouth. In retaliation, Aubrey flattens the heel of her hand against Beca's clit; mashes against it unrelentingly until Beca's body is shaking underneath her.

Aubrey eases her fingers out of Beca and slides them into her mouth; swirls her tongue around them. Then she leans towards Chloe and kisses her, letting her taste Beca too. Chloe moans in appreciation and buries her hand in Aubrey's hair to draw her closer. Beca watches them kiss slowly as her breathing returns to normal.

"I want to see you now," she hears Chloe whisper. "On top of Beca."

Aubrey shifts and lowers herself until she's sitting comfortably on Beca's stomach. Beca can feel the heat from Aubrey's pussy against her skin and she wants more. She reaches out and splays her hand against Aubrey's abdomen; slides her hand down, thumb seeking out Aubrey's clit and starting to rub slow circles. Aubrey sighs shakily at the contact.

"Use your fingers inside her," Chloe says.

Beca rotates her hand and slides her fingers along Aubrey's pussy experimentally. She's hot and slick and Beca sinks a finger into her easily.

"Like this?" she asks and Aubrey nods.

"Two," she pants. "Use two." Beca adds a second finger and before she can start up much of a rhythm, Aubrey's rocking forward and setting the pace for her. Beca watches with rapt attention as Aubrey moves above her, mouth open and face flushed.

Chloe reaches out and strokes Aubrey's thigh tenderly; encouragingly. She can feel the muscles of Aubrey's leg straining under her hand with every thrust. Aubrey braces one hand against the headboard to steady herself, eyes screwing shut, as she fucks herself onto Beca's fingers harder.

"Oh my god," Beca mumbles, eyes widening as Aubrey's pace grows frantic. She feels the bed give way underneath her with every thrust. Soon, Aubrey's clenching around her fingers, hips jerking against the heel of her hand. Aubrey leans forward, resting her head against her forearm as she struggles to catch her breath. When she doesn't move for what seems like an awkwardly long time, Beca's brows furrow in concern. "Aubrey?"

"She just needs a minute," Chloe responds for her. There's an adoring smile on her face as she watches Aubrey. She pushes Aubrey's hair back, tucking it behind her ear, and plants a few tender kisses along her jaw.

Beca withdraws her fingers gently and examines them. They're shiny and sticky and curiosity gets the better of her - she brings her hand up to her mouth and darts her tongue out against a glistening fingertip. She takes a longer lick and she can feel Chloe's eyes on her. Briefly, she feels guilty, caught red handed, but Chloe's smiling and she doesn't stop until she catches Beca by the wrist and wraps her mouth around her sticky fingers.

When Aubrey's breathing slows she rolls off Beca and onto her back. Chloe immediately follows her, leaning over Beca to kiss her. Her hand strokes Aubrey's stomach, sliding over sweaty, trembling muscles.

"So hot, Bree," she murmurs against Aubrey's lips. Then she shifts and kisses Beca; drags her lips down Beca's jaw, her neck. "You, too," she breathes, hand skimming down Beca's body to cup her pussy.

"Chlo," Beca groans, hips bucking into her touch. "I want to focus on you."

"Oh, you will," Chloe says, so confidently that it makes Beca shiver. "After this." This, she illustrates by pressing her thumb to Beca's clit while swiftly pushing two fingers into her. Beca exhales sharply, fingers digging into Chloe's shoulder. "I want to see you come again," Chloe breathes. Beca's mouth is dry and her voice sounds unfamiliar and raspy as she chokes out:

"You're not gonna be waiting long."

Taking that as a challenge, Chloe chuckles and flattens her palm against Beca's clit; rubs big, firm circles against it. Aubrey, who has been on her side watching with lazy interest, splays her hand low on Beca's stomach; presses firmly in time with Chloe's thrusts and Beca bites back a blatant grunt.

"Fuck," Beca pants, bringing her free hand up to her head; tangling her fingers in her own hair, as her hips meet Chloe's hand thrust for thrust. Aubrey takes advantage of the easy access and wraps her lips around Beca's nipple; sucks and swirls her tongue around it.

It's not long before Beca's coming hard, grip tightening in her hair almost to the point of pain. She gasps for breath as Chloe's hand stills and notices Chloe's breathing just as hard. She's practically dazed with arousal, body trembling, and Aubrey doesn't miss it either.

"Come here, Chlo," she says softly, tangling a hand in Chloe's hair and pulling her into a kiss; pulling and maneuvering her until she climbs over Beca and settles between them. "You must be aching," she continues, licking down Chloe's neck.

All Chloe can do is nod as Aubrey trails wet kisses across her collarbone.

"Lay down," Aubrey instructs and Chloe obeys without a word. Then she calls out, "Beca," and waits until Beca meets her eyes. "Give me your hand."

Beca does readily and Aubrey laces their fingers together and lowers them to Chloe's cunt. Chloe spreads her legs a little more to fit their hands and lets out a moan as Aubrey starts to rub her clit. When Aubrey feels Beca start to mimic her actions, she pulls her hand away; watches as Beca's fingers work with a growing confidence.

Aubrey strokes Chloe's stomach, up and down her hips, applying light pressure; never staying in one spot for too long. Chloe twists anxiously under her touch and Aubrey slides past Beca's busy hand and thrusts two fingers into Chloe's pussy. Chloe moans loudly, blindly grabbing for something to hold onto; digging her fingers into an arm on either side of her as her hips arch off the bed.

"Fuck her with me," Aubrey orders. Her hand stills as Beca's joins hers, curving against her palm. Beca extends two fingers and lets Aubrey guide them back in; lets Aubrey set the pace.

"She's so warm," Beca marvels, watching the way their tangled fingers slide in and out. Impulsively, she leans forward and catches Aubrey's mouth in a kiss. Chloe groans at the sight and rises up on her elbows, wanting to be involved. She kisses the underside of Aubrey's chin; nips and licks at Aubrey's jaw.

Smirking against Beca's mouth, Aubrey adds a third finger and Chloe's head drops down, eyes tightly shut.

"Oh fuck," she pants; repeats it over and over as she rocks her hips. Aubrey breaks the kiss with Beca to lean close to Chloe's ear, flicking the earlobe with her tongue; pulling it between her teeth and tugging. "I'm so - " Chloe breaks off with a gasp, "close - "

Beca ducks her head, tongue lapping against Chloe's clit. The angle is awkward but it's worth it to hear the sounds coming out of Chloe's mouth; worth it feel Chloe's body tighten impossibly and jerk under her as she comes undone.

Chloe's body keeps shaking and it takes Beca a minute to realize it's because she's laughing. She looks down at her curiously and then shifts her gaze to Aubrey.

"Did we break her?"

"Temporarily," Aubrey chuckles, beaming down at Chloe. "She's delirious. It goes away after a few minutes."

"Oh my god," Chloe says, still shaking, "I think I died for a second." With a fond smile, Aubrey flattens her hand against Chloe's chest; feels Chloe's heart thumping beneath.

"You are still very much with us, Chlo."

"I'd feel _super_ bad if we killed you," Beca adds.

"Hey," Chloe says suddenly, eyes meeting Beca's, "was it like you imagined?" Beca instantly shakes her head.

"My imagination is not that great," she tells her. There's a crooked grin on her face as she continues, "I'm pretty sure you guys, like, tag-teamed me."

"Is that a complaint?" Aubrey asks and it's more teasing than accusatory.

"God, no," Beca's response comes fast. "Just saying I had _no_ idea what I was in for. I'm gonna shower," she continues, moving off the bed. "I'm all sticky. And that," she adds when Aubrey lifts a brow at her, "wasn't a complaint either." With a throaty chuckle, Aubrey nods.

"Go ahead."

"Maybe we'll join you," Chloe adds, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe?" Beca questions, mock affronted.

"If I can ever walk again," Chloe responds wryly. With an amused grin, Beca disappears into the bathroom. Aubrey settles comfortably onto her side and props her head up on her elbow. She looks down at Chloe, taking in her flushed cheeks, and smiles affectionately. Idly, she caresses Chloe's stomach, fingertips ghosting over her sweaty skin.

"So," Chloe starts, glancing over at her, "looks like you got everything you wanted this year, huh?" Her smile is so smug but Aubrey can't hate anything about it - she loves loves _loves_ it, actually - because, _yeah_ , she did.


End file.
